


Sweater Weather

by fiftyshadesofstony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony
Summary: When Tony sees Steve wearing a specific sweater during their winter cabin getaway, he can't help but want to ravish his boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have a fic literally inspired by Chris Evans and that Knives Out sweater. I appreciate a good looking man in a nice sweater, and I assume Tony does too! 
> 
> Also, big thanks to [Jani_Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Tomb/pseuds/Jani_Tomb), who beta'd the hell outta this thing!

Tony sat in the back of his car, looking out the window as Happy drove, drumming on the steering wheel to the song on the radio. Outside, buildings flew by, but as they got farther away from the city, sky scrapers gave way to snow capped trees and sparse greenery. A sigh escaped Tony’s lips as he sat back and tried to enjoy the view, but the anticipation had him feeling antsy. 

It had almost been a month since Steve had mentioned the idea of getting away, just the two of them. They had only been eight weeks into their relationship but the thought of taking a break from their life as Avengers to just _be_ was entirely too good to pass up. So Tony moved some things around and planned a winter getaway to his cabin in upstate New York. 

It was going to be perfect...or rather, it should have been perfect. The day before they were set to leave, a major issue with a mechanical component produced by SI occurred. Steve was happy to wait for everything to be resolved, but Tony insisted the blond drive up ahead of him, expecting that he’d meet him the following day. What he hadn't expected was to be neck deep in the repair work necessary to get SI back on track with their production schedule. So here he was, three days into their week long getaway, finally making it up to the cabin. 

Steve had assured him that he was fine, that he was keeping busy and not to worry, but Tony couldn't help feeling guilty. This was their first real trip as a couple, and the brunet had spent almost half of it at work. At this point, he wanted nothing more than to just cuddle up next to his super soldier boyfriend with a nice hot drink in front of a roaring fire. Every second spent not doing that had Tony growing more and more impatient. Thankfully, he knew the ride wasn't much longer, as they made the turn onto the long road that led to the cabin. 

It only took a few minutes on that road for Tony to realize he'd started holding his breath at some point. He took the opportunity to exhale slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves. It had been a long time since anyone had made Tony feel this way, all butterflies and nerves and giddiness, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. Everything in life as both Iron Man and the owner of Stark Industries was always so serious (though lord knows Tony tried to make both less so). There was rarely anything in Tony’s day to day life that gave him the chance to truly experience something so exciting, terrifying, boundless and new...until Steve. Tony had no clue how long any of this would last, but he wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as the world would let him. 

Before Tony knew it, Happy had pulled up to the cabin. 

“Here we are boss. Need anything else from me?” Happy asked, unloading the trunk. 

“Nah, I should be good from here. Get yourself to the B&B I booked for you and rest up for your drive back to the city tomorrow,” Tony replied. Happy gave a nod before climbing into the car and heading off to his accommodations for the evening. 

For a moment, Tony stood in front of the cabin, taking it all in. The sun was setting, giving off the most beautiful yellow, pink and purple hues over the winter wonderland before him. That scene along with the thought of finally getting to relax with Steve was enough to put a smile on Tony’s face. He walked up the front steps and into the front door as fast as he could without seeming too desperate. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Tony sang, making his way through the living room. Steve poked his head out of the kitchen and gave a huge smile. “Hi sweetheart, go put your bags down and come join me for dinner in 10.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Tony said, giving a small salute before heading up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once he got to their room, he took stock of the setup that Steve had. A small glass for water throughout the night and a copy of the latest book he was reading sat atop the left bedside table. Tony found the simplicity of Steve's nighttime habits to be unbelievably endearing. Especially when he himself pulled out his Stark Pad to keep bedside, in the event he wanted to continue working on anything from the comfort of his bed. 

The smell of food immediately reminded Tony that he was starving. He left the rest of his bags to be unpacked later, as he followed the delicious smell all the way to the kitchen. Once there he intended to greet his boyfriend, but upon taking the man in, Tony froze. 

Steve was quickly moving around the kitchen, putting the last few finishing touches on dinner. As he set the table, assembled their plates and opened a bottle of wine, Tony stared in amazement. Steve finally turned to face the brunet and smiled. “Ta-da! Dinner is served. I hope you like it!” Steve said nervously. 

“I—yeah, I definitely more than just like it,” Tony replied, eyes continuing to take in the blond. 

“Well, thanks. I decided to make one of your favorites: Beef Wellington with risotto and green beans almondine. I'm sure it won't be anything like what your cooks used to make, but I’d say this turned out pretty well.” 

“Where did you get that sweater?” Tony asked, completely glossing over what had just been said in favor of taking in the navy marl Aran sweater before him. 

Steve looked puzzled momentarily, before realization hit. “Oh, this! I found it in the closet when I first got here. It was nice of you to get me something for this trip,” he said around a bashful smile before digging in to the meal in front of him. Tony tried his best to eat his dinner and listen to his boyfriend’s conversation, but all he could do was stare at Steve in that sweater...in _Tony’s_ sweater. 

Sometimes, Tony liked to wear oversized sweaters; it had been a thing since he was a kid, for reasons he rarely liked to dwell on. These sweaters usually made an appearance when Tony was grasping for a sense of stability and grounding. Most importantly though, these sweaters only made an appearance when Tony was alone. He may have been the king of giving zero fucks what others thought of him, but he was also self aware enough to know that a grown ass man sporting a somewhat massively oversized sweater wasn't a good look. It's because of this that Tony had banished one of his favorite sweaters to his favorite winter home where no one would find it.

No one...except for Steve, apparently. Steve who, despite filling out the sweater with his broad chest and shoulders, still had the sleeves fall just shy of the tips of his thumbs. Steve, who assumed the sweater was some kind of getaway gift, and wore it proudly as such. Steve, who was unknowingly lighting a fire under a kink that Tony really hadn't known existed prior to this very moment. 

Sharing clothes with people he cared about wasn't out of the ordinary for Tony. Every so often, he’d find himself borrowing something or other from someone on the team. What _was_ out of the ordinary, though, was that an article of his clothing fit Steve perfectly. This was something that never crossed his mind before, but seeing Steve wrapped in a sweater that covertly told the world he belonged to Tony was enough to make him harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

And wasn't that something, Tony thought. Discovering a new kink at his age. In reality, nothing about this should have surprised him; he’d always liked to put his name on his things. Tony just never thought one of those “things” would be Steve Rogers. That was a fact that would probably always shock the hell out of Tony: that Steve was _his_. Staying in his cabin, serving his favorite dinner, wearing his sweater. 

All of these possessive thoughts were beginning to make Tony dizzy with desire. But the need to claim Steve inside and out was only slightly subdued once Tony noticed the worried look on his face. “Is everything okay?” Steve asked, concerned. “You’ve barely touched your food and you’ve been pretty quiet.” 

Tony wanted to apologize for being so out of it. He wanted to praise the food for being better than perfect. He wanted to say something… _anything_. But the second he saw Steve nervously pulling the sweater sleeves over his hands and fidgeting with the hem as he waited for a response, something within Tony snapped. He stood from the table and moved for Steve, closing the distance between them with a quickness he didn't know was possible. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, clearly still confused.

Tony reached down to take Steve's face in his hands before practically growling his response, “I need you… _now_.”

Tony pulled Steve into a kiss with a ferocity that surprised even himself. It only took a few seconds, but soon Steve was giving as good as he got, nipping at the brunet’s lip and sucking on his tongue. They stayed there, kiss increasing in urgency, for several minutes. Tony was the one to pull away, resting his forehead on Steve's as he tried to catch his breath. 

They needed to move, but Tony knew there was no way they'd make it anywhere near the bedroom with how desperate he was to have the younger man. “Living room,” he stated more than asked, hoping that his intentions were understood. Steve just gave a shaky breath but nodded, letting himself be pulled along towards the couch. Tony gently urged Steve to sit down, before grabbing a pillow. “Jarvis, lights off, fire on,” he spoke without taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. 

“Jarvis can start a fire? I’ve been building them myself since I got here,” Steve said around a disbelieving laugh. Tony just shook his head and chuckled as he laid the pillow down and dropped to his knees.

Without a word, he moved to unzip Steve’s pants, but stopped once the other man reached out to take hold of his hand. “I'm not ready to be done kissing you yet,” Steve said, pulling the brunet up to resume attempting to kiss him within an inch of his life. Tony indulged Steve for as long as he could bear. It was the least he could do for showing up to their getaway three days late, but the need to ravage Steve was quickly edging out everything else. 

Tony broke their kiss and began peppering a trail of love bites up to Steve’s ear. “If you don't mind,” he began to whisper, “I'm going to suck you off until you cum down my throat. Then I'm going to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name. Sound good?” Steve let out a needy whine before nodding his head. “Good,” Tony spoke into the skin of Steve’s neck, sucking a small hickey there before returning to the previous task at hand. 

He resumed his position on the floor, kneeling on a couch pillow. Steve’s eyes were growing darker as he watched Tony slowly undo the zipper in front of him. They worked together to remove Steve’s pants and boxers. Once his cock was free, Steve let out a sigh of relief that gave way to a choked off groan as Tony swallowed him whole. He gave the blond less than a second to adjust to the feeling around him before beginning to move. Steve’s hand scrambled for purchase, landing at the back of Tony’s head. He tangled his fingers in the hair beneath them, and let out a moan that went straight to Tony's dick. 

“God, you feel _so_ good, Tony,” Steve said, looking down at the man before him. Tony preened at the praise, smirking at the way it made Steve's breath hitch. He reached up to take hold of the base of Steve's cock, pulling back to run his tongue along the shaft. He gave a small kiss to the head, that being his only warning before swallowing the man into his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Steve groaned, gripping Tony’s hair harder. It was just shy of painful, but Tony knew that meant the blond was close. He closed his eyes and began to work his throat around Steve, earning himself the most beautiful moans. “Look at you. So perfect,” Steve said through a shaky breath. Tony felt the hand leave his hair, as another hand gently caressed the side of his mouth. “I'm close Tony, I’m gunna —” the blond began. 

Tony chanced a look up through his lashes and reached out to move Steve’s hand back to his head. That was enough to tip Steve over the edge and soon Tony felt spurts of cum trickle down his throat. He worked to swallow as much as he could as Steve rode out his orgasm, mouth open in a silent moan. Once the cock in his mouth began to soften, Tony pulled back only to have Steve reach out to rub a thumb over his lips. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Steve asked, in a small voice. 

Tony racked his brain but came up empty. “Gunna need a little more help than that, doll. You and I both know I say a lot of things but they don't always stick.”

Steve closed his eyes and gave a small nod, almost as if to encourage himself to continue. “Did you mean it when you said you were going to fuck me? Because I would like if you did...that...if you would fuck me…”

Oh… _oh!_

In the handful of weeks they had been together, Steve and Tony had done all of this before. Making out, hand jobs, blow jobs, even sex. But Tony had always been the one to bottom. They’d talked about it, and Steve had expressed interest in wanting to switch roles at some point. Tony just didn't expect that point to be right now. 

“Steve, are you sure? We don't have to right now if you aren't ready,” Tony offered, trying not to sound condescending. 

Steve just gave a soft smile. “Sweetheart, I'm sure. I’ve had a lot of time to think since I got to the cabin and I'm ready, Tony. I want to know how good it feels to have you inside me.”

That was all the convincing Tony needed before he lunged forward to seize Steve in a searing kiss. “I'm gunna make this so good for you,” Tony whispered between kisses. 

Steve broke the kiss to rest their foreheads together, caressing Tony’s cheek. “As long as it's with you, I know it’ll be amazing.”

The sweetness of Steve’s words sent a warm feeling straight to Tony’s core. “Give me one second,” Tony said as he stood up, looking around the room for things to gather. He laid out a blanket on the floor closer to the fire place, then brought a few pillows over. He looked around for one last item, eyes landing on Steve as he cleared his throat and held up a small bottle of lube. 

“I figured maybe we might need it at some point this evening.” 

Tony broke out into a smile as he pulled Steve off the couch over to their makeshift love nest. He stripped down to nothing before moving to the blanket and extending his hand to pull Steve down with him. He ran his hands over Steve’s sweater-clad shoulders and down his chest, only to take hold of the hem of the sweater to pull it off. 

The pair sat there naked for a moment, Tony eventually moving to give Steve a soft kiss. “Are you ready?” Tony asked, looking for any signs of hesitation. All he saw, though, was a look of happiness and possibly something he didn't dare to pinpoint, as Steve confidently answered yes.

Tony continued kissing Steve, laying him down in the process. He let his hand trail down past Steve’s balls, slowly circling his hole once he found it. Upon feeling slickness, Tony’s eyes shot up to see the blush forming on Steve’s face.

“I may have gotten a little excited about the idea of us doing...this, and may have decided to prep myself before you came home,” Steve spoke, answering the unasked question. 

The thought of Steve opening himself up caused Tony to let out a small whimper, hips thrusting of their own accord. “Fuck, Steve, that is entirely too hot,” Tony whispered, applying a small amount of pressure as he continued massaging Steve’s hole, soliciting a beautiful gasp from the man beneath him. “I guess I'll just quickly make sure you’re opened up enough since you did all the fun work for me,” Tony spoke in a low voice, strokes of his finger punctuating every other word. He finally breached Steve’s rim, giving a small kiss to his shoulder to ease any tension. 

To say the look on Steve’s face in that instant was absolutely breathtaking would have been a gross understatement. There was a furrow in his brow for a brief moment, but that gave way to what Tony could only describe as the purest expression of pleasure. He continued for a short time, working one finger in and out of Steve before adding a second. 

Tony would be lying if he said he didn't want to take his time with this. He wanted tonight to be as perfect as possible, which meant doing a thorough job opening Steve up. It also didn't hurt that Tony loved watching the other man writhing with pleasure just off of being finger fucked. 

“I’m not as fragile as you think, Tony, you can get on with it,” Steve spoke, almost breathless and with an annoyed yet fond look on his face. 

“Oh honey, I was just having too much fun taking you apart with my fingers, and by the looks of it—”, Tony said, plunging his fingers in deeper until he brushed over Steve’s prostate, causing the blond to arch off the blanket and thrust simultaneously, “seems like I'm doing an A+ job.” 

As much as Tony loved slowly unraveling his boyfriend, he was ready to make good on his promise. He gave two more slow strokes of his fingers while fumbling for the lube. As he grabbed the small bottle, Tony withdrew his fingers, causing Steve to whine in protest. Once his cock was covered in lube, Tony lined himself up with Steve's hole. Taking hold of the blond's hip, he softly ran his thumb back and forth, silently asking for the go ahead. Steve just smiled, giving a small nod. 

In the next moment, Tony slowly moved forward, breaching Steve’s rim and taking care to be as gentle as possible. He bottomed out in no time, and looked down to check in with his partner. Steve had the most beautiful expression on his face, the moment all discomfort from the intrusion gave way to sheer bliss. While giving Steve’s body a chance to adjust, Tony closed his eyes to take in everything he was feeling. The tight, slick warmth of Steve’s hole felt absolutely magnificent. Tony wanted nothing more than to stay here, like this, until the end of time. However, the deep, shuddering breath that Steve let out brought him back to the current moment. He opened his eyes to look down at his lover, to see Steve already panting. 

“Tony...I need—” Steve breathed.

That's all it took for Tony to slowly pull out half way before snapping his hips back, soliciting a moan from both men. It took a few thrusts before he was able to set a rhythm, and a few more before Steve started meeting him halfway with thrusts of his own. They moved together, ever so slowly increasing their pace until the air was filled with sounds of skin on skin, accented by their panting grunts and moans.

“So perfect,” Tony said, reaching for Steve’s hand to entangle their fingers. “You are so perfect, taking my cock like you were born for it.” Steve let out a long whine at that. Tony knew the effect his words had on the blond, and he had no intention of holding back. 

Tony leaned down, hovering over Steve’s chest, to whisper in his ear. “I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you look on my dick. Your ass feels _so_ good, I wish I could fuck you like this forever.” 

Steve’s hips stuttered in their movement, and he let out a strangled cry.

“You like the idea of that, hm? The thought of having me buried in your ass all day?” 

“Oh God, _Tony_ ,” Steve moaned, lifting his free hand to brace it on the blanket above his head. The move gave him the leverage to take Tony deeper. At this angle, Tony realized he was able to hit Steve’s prostate dead on. Though he was close, he knew it wouldn't take long for Steve to come like this as long as he kept up the dirty talk. So Tony did just that.

“Look at you, staying here in my house, making my favorite food, wearing my favorite sweater. You’re desperate for the world to know who you belong to. When I'm done fucking you so hard that you can't walk straight, people are going to know that this ass,” Tony said grabbing Steve’s cheek for emphasis, “belongs to me, and it's _my_ cock that did that to you.” 

“Ah-ahhh,” Steve cried out as he came untouched, ropes of cum shooting up and painting his belly. 

Tony quickly noticed that not only was Steve laying on his sweater, but he'd gotten cum on it as well. Seeing that in addition to feeling Steve’s hole flutter throughout his orgasm was enough to push Tony over the age. 

“Shit Steve, I'm gunna come. Fuck, _fuck_ —” Tony gasped as he came, hard, buried deep inside of Steve. 

It felt like an eternity as Tony rode out his orgasm, giving short, half hearted thrusts. When he’d finished, Tony pulled out and practically collapsed on top of Steve, not really caring about the pool of cum he’d fallen on to. They lay there like that for a few minutes before Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, shifting them on to their shoulders, laying face to face. Steve gave a dopey grin that Tony couldn't help but return. 

“So...that was pretty amazing,” Tony said, breathlessly.

“That's an understatement if ever there was one,” Steve said around a small laugh. “I did notice that you really seemed to like the sweater on me…” he said, nervously. 

Tony physically tensed up, momentarily, at the question. Steve obviously noticed, though, as he began to frown. “The sweater wasn't for me was it?” Steve asked, clearly hurt. Tony just shook his head, dreading the conversation he knew was to follow. 

“Oh, okay. Did someone else leave it here?” Steve questioned in a small voice. 

Tony found Steve’s sudden shift in behavior odd. But after a moment his eyes went wide with realization. “Steve, honey, no! The sweater is mine, it's not some relic from an ex,” Tony assured him.

Steve seemed to mull this over. “But why do you have such a big sweater?” 

Tony huffed out a laugh before giving Steve a sad smile. “When I was a kid, I ran away from home after a particularly hard day of dealing with Howard’s shit—” Tony waved off the impending apology he knew Steve was preparing to give before continuing. 

“Don't worry about it, I was like 8, it was forever ago. Anyway, I didn't know where to go so I just left and ended up at Jarvis’ house. Of course I picked a cold rainy day to just up and leave, so when I got there I was soaked. Jarvis let me wear one of his massive sweaters while I stayed with him. We played chess, watched a movie, baked some brownies...it was one of the most fun days of my life. 

When Howard finally came to get me, Jarvis let me keep the sweater. I held on to it for a really long time, even after I grew into it, but after that oversized sweaters have always reminded me of that day. If I ever feel like shit, I’ll just throw on a massive sweater and it makes everything suck just a tiny bit less.”

Steve looked at Tony fondly as he spoke. The look in his eyes was enough to cause Tony’s cheeks to warm. He cleared his throat just to break eye contact before finally adding, “So...yeah, that's what the big sweater is about.” 

“Thanks for sharing such a sweet memory with me,” Steve began, thankfully sidestepping any mention of Howard's A+ parenting. “So does that have anything to do with why me in that sweater was such a turn on?” 

Tony snorted at the question. “Good lord, no! That was just an explanation for the massive sweater. I got all hot and bothered because: 1. Seeing anyone you’re dating wear your clothes is always a turn on—”

“This is true. I usually have to restrain myself more than usual when I see you wearing any of my stuff,” Steve interjected. 

"We’ll definitely be revisiting that statement,” Tony continued, narrowing his eyes, “But 2. The fact that anything of mine fits you, specifically, is all kinds of sexy. Just the combination of you wearing something of mine that's only purpose is to make me feel less shitty...I don't know, it just revs my engines, I guess.” 

Steve considered Tony’s words, really letting it all sink in. “So what you’re telling me is if I start wearing more of your oversized sweaters, we’ll have more nights like this one?” 

Tony barked out a laugh at that, finally sitting up and pulling Steve’s head into his lap. He ran his hand through blond locks as Steve looked up at him waiting for an answer. “Yes, that's it, exactly,” Tony said, smiling wistfully. 

Steve pulled him down, meeting Tony halfway for a kiss. “I think,” Steve began, smiling against Tony’s lips, “it sounds like you've got yourself a deal.”

\---

After their trip, Tony’s collection of oversized sweaters mysteriously managed to make its way into his closet at the tower, though now they seemed to be a staple in Steve’s wardrobe more than anything else. Tony wasn't complaining, though. After all, a deal is a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the sweater in question](https://cdn10.bigcommerce.com/s-scgdirr/products/19929/images/41304/A662navy__36295.1435235665.1280.1280.jpg?c=2). Hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
